show_intros_and_outrosfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
''Rules, descriptions, and editions by the Show Intros and Outros team (mainly McDonald's1)'' Here at the Show Intros and Outros Wikia, we try to keep everyone safe. So, please obey these rules. General rules 1. If you would like to edit the pages, you do not have to sign up, but you can if you want to. 2. No attacking any users (e.g. calling them names). * 1st offense: Reminder. * 2nd offense: Warning. * 3rd offense: Final warning. * 4th offense: 1 week block from editing this Wikia. * 5th offense: 3 month block from editing this Wikia. * 6th offense: Indefinite block from editing this Wikia. 3. No spamming (e.g. creating categories that have nothing to do with the topic of this Wikia). * Only offense: Indefinite block from editing this Wikia. 4. No vandalism. * 1st offense: Only warning. * 2nd offense: 1 month block from editing this Wikia. * 3rd offense: Indefinite block from editing this Wikia. 5. No begging (e.g. consistently asking for pictures to be added to a page). 6. No fanon content (e.g. fake intros and outros). 7. No pretending to be an Administrator of this Wikia or a Wikia representitive (e.g. saying that you will block a user (although you can say to them that an administrator will block them)). * Only offense: Indefinite block from editing this Wikia. 8. No making legal threats or taking legal action (e.g. saying that you will sue the Wikia's administrators). * 1st offense: Only warning. The legal threat gets removed. * 2nd offense: Indefinite block from editing this Wikia. 9. The creation of categories is a good idea, so that the information is organized and it makes it easier for the reader to find pages. However, spam categories are not a good idea. Refer to the 3rd rule for the reason. 10. No interfering with other users (e.g. constantly asking them to edit pages). If someone is doing this to you, inform McDonald's1 or any other members of the team. 11. No irrelevant content (e.g. off-topic content). 12. Incest is not allowed on the Show Intros and Outros Wikia. It is illegal throughout the United States of America. * Only offense: Indefinite block from editing this Wikia. 13. No questionable content. 14. Sockpuppets are allowed for appropriate editing use, but they are not allowed to be used to break the rules. * 1st rule violation: Indefinite block from editing this Wikia for any sockpuppets, as well as a warning for your main account. * 2nd rule violation: 1 month block from editing this Wikia for your main account, and an indefinite block for any sockpuppets. * 3rd rule violation: Indefinite block from editing this Wikia for your main account and any sockpuppets. Also, your block will be extended if you use any sockpuppets to circumvent it. 15. Just because someone is an administrator does not mean that they don't have to obey the rules. If you are breaking these rules as an administrator, you will be demoted. 16. The achievements are not your "game". Please do not consistently be making random edits just to be earning them. * Only offense: Indefinite block from editing this Wikia. Chat Pretty much all of the general rules. If you break one of them, you will be banned or 'kicked' from the chat room temporalily. Your chat ban will be extended if any sockpuppets are used to circumvent it. If you have been blocked... ...you may appeal that block of yours by using . Please note, however, that abusing the appeal process can result in the access to your message wall being revoked.